


Of Angels and Demons

by Secondhandoftime



Series: Bane Works [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #Magus'father, #Malec, #RagnorFell, #bookandshowfusion, #happyending, #hurt/comfort, #hurtMagnus, #insecure, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Jace is Questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondhandoftime/pseuds/Secondhandoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning about a secret about Magnus' past with the Lightwood family, the group goes to face Valentine on the Morning Star. Things between Magnus and Alec become tense with the reminders of immortality and the vast history of the Warlock that Alec is still unaware of. Going into battle does nothing to relieve this tension. Alec will do anything to save Jace, and Magnus must take action to save Alec....even if it means revealing just how powerful he is and opening himself up to more questions of his past and heritage.</p><p>Based off of a Tumblr prompt, where Magnus looses control and BAMF Magnus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lightwood Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST shadowhunters fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! Actually its the first fanfic period so....  
> constructive criticism is welcome! I wasn't expecting this to turn into a chapter, so the fun BAMF-y Magnus will start in the next one.
> 
> MALEC FOR LIFE 
> 
> Based more off the show, with sections of TMI bits
> 
> I'll do POV chapters eventually where they're more introspective reactions from the different characters, since conversations involving 8 people are pretty chaotic.

Jace Wayland had been missing now for months and it was all hands on deck to look for him. For the moment, the Clave was considering him a hostage since he'd traded himself for the safety of the others. If there was any obvious sign of him working with Valentine, however, that opinion would change very quickly.

Lydia was still at the institute and while the main authority of running the institute had been returned to the Lightwoods, she was given the authority to over-ride any decision made should it not be in the interest of the Clave.

There were a few leads to follow regarding possible Valentine whereabouts, and the meeting had been led mostly by Magnus and Jocelyn. Magnus, for his tracking and magical talents, and Jocelyn for obvious reasons. Luke and his pack were out checking out one of the possible locations in their territory. Simon was probably sleeping, considering he was a vampire. They'd gotten quite a bit of useful information from Jocelyn's participation already, including the benefit of the knowledge that Jace was not Valentine's biological son. Though he no doubt raised him for a few years. That was a concern for the Clave, especially since he was raised by the Lightwoods after. For the most part, the meeting was going quite well. They'd narrowed down to five locations that they believed he could be at. 

As the meeting concluded, with the various participants given new direction, Lydia rose from the table to leave. She didn't see Maryse Lightwood slip from her chair to pursue after her. Her hand snapped out to stop Lydia, fingers wrapping around her forearm. She didn't bother leaning in or moving any further away, though when she spoke it was in a seething hiss.

 _"Why is that Warlock here?"_

A few of the other Shadowhunters had started filing out, but Magnus, Jocelyn, Alec, Clary, and Isabelle were all still talking over by the table. Lydia looked over at the group, still quite close, but if Maryse didn't have the decency to voice her concerns privately Lydia would not spare her actions either. Though she might still have a bit of sadness from the events of the wedding, despite her pride in doing the right thing, Lydia liked Magnus quite a bit. He was still the amazing warlock that had worked with her ancestor, and he was a sweet soul. Someone she considered to be a new friend, and the insults of Maryse were distasteful at best.

Lydia raised her chin in the authoritative manner that she had many times with Maryse so far since her initial arrival at the institute. "Finding Valentine and the Mortal Cup are top priorities for the Clave, Maryse. Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and his talents are obviously needed." She didn't bother whispering, because it was something that more than Maryse Lightwood needed to hear. Robert stood almost awkwardly a handful of steps behind his wife, unsure of how to proceed with handling the situation. The rest in the room took notice of the conversation as well, except for Magnus who hadn't seemed to notice. Lydia was certain that he had, though, despite appearances. "It was also considered that, considering his history with you and Robert, his services may once again be required if your loyalties come into question again considering the circumstances of this situation."

Maryse and Robert blanched, and Lydia took the opportunity to stroll out of the room. Once she got to the door, Maryse whirled around and stalked after her quickly. No doubt she gave Magnus a scathing look as she passed. Despite the older woman following her, Lydia continued on her path. At least if she was fuming at Lydia, she would leave Magnus in peace. "Now listen here, Lydia. My husband and I..."

\-----  
Magnus had heard the entire interaction, of course. No surprises from Maryse so far this evening, though his lips had upturned ever so slightly at Lydia. Strong, confident, and she certainly held the cleverness of Henry. He hadn't been lying when he told Alec that he liked her. The words she spoke at the trial and her surprising insight into Magnus' own actions had been enough to solidify that very quickly. He would have to make note to thank her later for pulling the angry annoyance of a woman out of the room with her. Unfortunately that was not the end of it, for he also felt the gaze of the room turn to him as the Lightwood parents stalked after Lydia.  
Luckily for him he hadn’t missed a beat in his casual explanation of the complications surrounding their recent leads, glamored eyes still focusing on the map laid out on the table. He spoke about complications in tracking that might affect which locations were ideal to start with. He let a few moments go by before he looked up, feigning a bit of annoyance and surprise at the silent gawkers.

"Honestly, can't any of you pay attention? I will _not_ explain this again."

"You have a _history_ with my parents?" Isabelle asked suddenly, her expression matching the confused displeasure of her brothers face. Jocelyn took that as a cue to excuse herself, and scoot Clary out of the room along with her despite the copper-haired girls protests. The siblings didn't seem to pay much attention to that, unfortunately.

Magnus raised his eyebrows innocently looking between the siblings before waving his hand a bit dismissively, as if he could brush the topic away. "I'd hardly say it was anything _noteworthy_ , just a contract. After the uprising I was hired to keep your parents under house arrest, so to speak." Isabelle looked surprised, Alec looked angry and continued to stand with his arms crossed. He was clearly waiting for more of an explanation than that. Magnus took a short breath in, a tinge of annoyance to his voice despite his mostly calm _continued_ explanation. "No circle members were allowed in Idris, and Hodge was confined to the Institute. They thought it best to keep them separated, but also wanted to make sure they didn't try to escape anywhere while the Clave made their decision about them."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Alec asked, tone curt and eyebrows pulled together unhappily.This was, unfortunately, not their first time confronting the unpleasantness of the past. Camille had been the first of untimely reminders for the new pair of just how much there was unsaid between them. Alec believed learning about Magnus’ history would help him know the warlock better. Magnus believed that he was already what the past made him, so there was nothing good that could come from going into his past.

Magnus continued with his nonchalance about the subject, figuring that this part of the explanation was fairly obvious. "My contract stated that I could not share any information regarding the Circle and the Uprising for the duration of their ban. Since that was recently lifted, I'm not breaching my agreement by telling you now." His fingertips brushed the table lightly as his body swung around it, to approach. It was clear by Alec's folded arms and expression that his words were not helping any.

“Except you’re only telling us because we overheard. Is there anything else about our family you’re keeping from us?" Magnus watched Alec carefully, his own expression as neutrally guarded as he kept during these sort of conversations.

“ _Alexander_. Need I remind you that i’m centuries old? I’ve been hired for countless things by the Clave over the years, including many jobs from before your grandparents were even introduced.” He pushed for a patient tone, knowing this wasn’t the first conversation he and Alec had regarding the past. But it was his solid opinion that the past was the past. He did not see why such information needed to be shared. “I couldn’t possibly recall them all at a moments notice.”

Alec’s expression didn’t change, he clearly wasn’t any less upset about the situation. Magnus guessed because it was similar, though a little angrier, than their last conversation about Magnus’ extensive history. The blue-eyed boy let out an annoyed breath that was like a hiss, finally peeling his eyes away. He glanced briefly at Izzy, who opened her mouth to speak. But Alec piped up quickly, his tone tight. “We don’t have time for this right now. Come on Izzy. We need to get ready to go.” 

“Do be careful, Darling.”

Magnus responded airily, waiting until the two retreated a safe distance before giving a deep sigh. He considered following after, pulling Alec aside to try and properly explain his side of the subject. With Jace missing, Alec had been far too impatient for serious conversations. Either getting interrupted by the Institute or getting impatient and frustrated to the point of storming out. Like that. He turned to move when his phone sounded the sharp thumping tones of Shaggy loudly filling the empty room.

"Hello Lucian. What can I do for you?" Magnus' eyebrows raised in surprise. "Actually it makes perfect sense. The water would interfere with my tracking. Stay hidden, i'll rally the troops." He couldn't help but feel a bit of joy at Jace having finally been located, because it meant that things could finally calm down between him and Alec. The only worry now was a terribly dangerous battle that his sort-of boyfriend would undoubtedly run unabashed into for the sake of his _parabatai_.


	2. Morning Star Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group attacks the Morning Star to find Jace and begin a battle they can't hope to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kudos and comments!
> 
> I'll have another chapter out tonight, this one got cut a little short.

‘The troops’ unfortunately were not the army that they might need for this fight. But there was no stopping them from heading immediately to the barge, to Jace. Lydia had ensured that the clave were notified of the location and that an ‘unavoidable encounter’ had started there between many of the New York branch shadowhunters, being assisted by downworlders, against Valentine. She had expressed confidence that they would send help. Magnus knew that was probably the case, but only because they wanted to stop Valentine and retrieve the mortal cup. In any other situation they would have been left alone.

The biggest advantage they had at the moment was that it was night-time, so they wouldn’t be so easily spotted making their approach.

They were approaching the waterline in Luke’s truck, the werewolf and his love up front with Magnus while the rest were sitting, readying themselves, in the back. Stealth was important for a mission like this, when they were outnumbered as much as they were. It was more than just the Shadowhunters that Valentine had created, he had the Mortal Cup and the demon control that went along with it. He could _feel_ the demonic energy. So anything they could do to minimize the fighting, the better.  
Luckily the ‘storm through the front door’ one was the one they were trying to rescue, with the exception of Clary. But she was understanding of the situation, and knew better than to risk all of their lives for a foolish grand gesture.

Magnus sat in the front seat, eyes closed with his face seemingly resting in his hand. His other hand, which was at his side, was aglow and forming shapes as he was already working on the wards surrounding the large Morning Star vessel. Magnus was dressed much less extravagantly for this situation, considering the amount of power he knew he was going to waste on these wards alone. Less necklaces, no rings, and the color was kept to a dark colored designer suit, not as eye-catching but still quite nice. He had to be prepared for getting everyone _out_ and probably rather quickly.

“-But I don’t see a way to get over there.” He heard Clary’s voice rise a bit above the others from the back… but she would see soon enough. Luke chuckled lightly from the drivers seat and waited as they drove [i]on[/i] the water instead of just stopping at the shoreline. The sides of Magnus’ lips curved up at the sound of her surprised gasp, still so surprised and fascinated at magic.

“Much more subtle than having a boat suddenly appear in the water.” Luke rumbled out in response.

Magnus’ brows pulled together slightly and he sat forward, eyes still closed as he now formed shapes with both his hands. He could feel the magic of at least two warlocks built into them, perhaps more if he anticipated having to combat someone like Magnus. There was one thing certainly true about Valentine, he was always prepared for something. He hardly noticed them pull up next to the immensely large vessel. One by one they climbed up the metal ladder embedded into the side of the vessel. Everyone except for Magnus.  
Clary stopped at the bottom, he assumed, because he heard her hushed tones asking about him.

“I can’t work on the wards if I’m on the ship itself. I have to do it from here. That’s the way it works.” Magnus responded, opening his un-glamored eyes to look at her with a grin. “Go get him, Biscuit.”

\---

Alec hated fighting with Magnus…. But he also hated feeling lied to. He understood that there was a good reason for Magnus not telling him up to a point. But with how much they argued with Maryse since Jace disappeared, he didn’t understand why it hadn’t been shared after that. He’d never understood his mother's treatment of Magnus, which was clearly with more loathing than she had with any of Izzy’s Downworlder dates.

He knew Magnus was immortal, that had never been a secret. But the warlock looked so young, and behaved so lightheartedly with Alec that it was all too easy to forget how old he was. Forget the things that the other man must’ve seen in his life. And when it did come up, or when he wanted to know more about Magnus, the other man clammed up or averted the subject in some fashion.

He knew it only bothered him as much as it did because he liked Magnus. _Really_ liked him, actually. It was a world of difference, the pining for Jace was nothing like the actual attraction between him and Magnus. But all of that was for another day….another time that wasn’t their current rescue mission for Jace. Tonight he couldn’t afford to be distracted by anything else. Even if it was in the form of a gorgeous warlock.

At the top of the ladder on the Morning Star, the rag-tag group split up. Alec and Clary, Isabelle and Simon, Luke and Jocelyn. Their goal was to find Jace, and get him out. They wanted to try and avoid a big fight as much as possible because they were outnumbered. When the Clave responded, Lydia and the reinforcements would show up to fight Valentine. If Jace wasn’t there when the Clave arrived, it was for the best.

Unfortunately things do not always go according to plan. Alec and Clary were getting close to Jace, he could feel it, but the sudden sound of running and fighting sounded above their heads. With a quick motion he drew his bow and Clary a seraph blade. “So much for stealth. Let’s go.”

She nodded and they entered a room, the first thing he noticed was the mortal cup. Clary ran quickly to it, grabbing it off the pedestal before Alec could have the chance to protest. She was a lot like Jace in that way, running headfirst at trouble. Alec turned his head quickly as he caught motion beside them, turning his body with an arrow nocked and ready. What he didn't expect was the concerned face of Jace stepping into view, clearly confused and surprised as he looked between Alec and Clary. His eyes lingered more on Clary. Alec narrowed his eyes slightly, watching Jace's movements carefully. “What…. Are you okay? How did you get here?” He took a few steps forward, arms reaching out for the copper haired girl. But there was something wrong… Alec could feel it. More precisely, he could feel that _this_ wasn’t Jace.

Alec’s arm shot out to grab Clary as she tried to run to him, shaking his head. “That’s not him.”

A smirk spread on the boys face and with a quick motion he pulled out a Stele and removed the glamor, the stockier form of Valentine taking the fake Jace’s place. Alec’s expression grew icy and he released Clary to nock an arrow, confident that she wasn't about to go running into the arms of Valentine. The man turned his attention to Alec at the motion, He could practically _feel_ the older man assessing him. “You must be the parabatai, then. The Lightwood boy.” It wasn’t said with malice, but a sort of amusement. Valentine turned to Clary again, however, arms spreading as if she would come and embrace her father. “I told you that you and your mother would join me soon. She and Lucian should be down here shortly.”

A different door opened quickly and Jace came jogging in, stopping short when he laid eyes on the scene before him. Valentine, Clary holding the Mortal Cup, and Alec. Alec had to resist running over to him, though the concern was probably evident on his face. Aside from the fact that he could tell from their bond, Jace’s expression was a mixture of anger and horror. It was clear he was afraid to approach. "What's going on here?"

“Come say hello to our guests, son, while you still have the chance.”

Valentine drew his seraph dagger with his eyes turning to Alec as he said it, no surprise. Valentine wanted to collect his daughter, he wasn't about to hurt her. Alec watched carefully but his line of sight was broken by Jace closing the distance to throw his arms around Alec in a hug. He could hear the sharp angry tones of Clary speaking to her father, but he couldn’t listen over speaking to Jace. “ _What are you doing here?_ ” Jace asked in an angry whisper. Alec didn’t answer at first, it was fairly obvious actually, but he pressed a seraph blade into his parabatai’s hand.

“Saving you from yourself.” Alec answered, repeating Jace’s words from when Alec had been transporting Meliorn to the Silent Brothers. Their biggest fight, honestly, the night that Alec hand held a dagger to Jace’s throat. The night that Jace had screamed that he’d rather be dead then fighting on opposite sides.

“Look out!” Clary ran forward, but despite her training she’d been undergoing at the institute such a young fighter could hardly be prepared for a thrown dagger. But Jace and Alec on the other hand, shoved off each other with enough force to where the seraph dagger only sliced Alec’s shoulder. The two didn’t waste any more time, both bolting at Valentine.

Clary turned and ran for the wall, pulling out her stele and beginning to draw runes on it. At least that’s what Alec assumed she was doing from the brief glances he caught of her as he and his Parabatai seamlessly attacked Valentine. Jace might not have been enough to take out his pesudo-father alone, but with Alec they were having the man retreat slightly as the seraph blades clashed. But even with the two of them, they weren't gaining much in the way of an advantage. It was no surprise, considering the number of people killed at Valentine's hands alone.

“Not bad. Maybe I should keep your parabatai alive as motivation.” Valentine said with an angry huff of breath, but his eyes were locked on Clary not on Jace. He looked confused, surprised and pleased all at the same time. Like he’d found something he’d put down and forgotten about. “You're still weak, Jonathan."

“His name is Jace. And we know he’s not really your son.” Alec said curtly, ignoring the surprised expression coming from the blonde boy next to him. With a rather unique sound, the entire wall that Clary had been marking opened up and the night sky was behind them. Clary's back was turned still, surprised at what she'd done. Valentine who dove for the mortal cup because he was too much of a coward to face his own defeat at the hands of people he considered children. The stocky man stood, raising the cup and Alec heard the surprised shriek of Clary getting knocked out the hole in the wall she'd just created. A second later there was a splash to show she'd fallen in the water, thankfully. 

“Unfortunately he’s right.” Valentine said in a bored tone, raising the cup up as a swarm of demons prevented Jace’s attempt to rush after Clary. Alec grabbed his arm and pulled.


	3. Morning Star Part 2 - The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to BAMF Magnus. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, so hopefully everyone's enjoying it!
> 
> Also, I do take requests for fics or drabbles or whatnot. thejengie.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________________________________

Lucian and Jocelyn were now in the truck with an unconscious Clary. Valentine’s Warlocks had portaled away, probably when the demons showed up to the fight. Once those two were gone, it was simple to strip down the rest of the protections. The Clave were on their way, Lydia had messaged him, but Magnus Bane was not the sort of person to rely on them being _timely_.

Without a moment of hesitation, he nimbly climbed up the ladder next to the _aquatruck_ as Clary had coined it. There were three young shadowhunters and one new vampire against however many remaining of Valentine’s shadowhunters and now demons on top of that. They needed an exit strategy, that Magnus was completely certain of.  
It was lucky that this event was the only thing he’d needed his magic for today, else that exit might not have been easy.

Magnus never considered himself to be heavy on fighting, but everyone did things they didn’t enjoy from time to time when there was a need. There had been a need during the Uprising. This was just a small continuation of that, considering that it was all tied to Valentine in the end. It’d only been a handful of years, after all, so it was true that it practically felt like a blink of an eye to him.

Blue energy licked around his fingers as he reached the top of the ladder, swinging his legs over gracefully and heading towards the sounds of the fight. Magnus was particularly physically strong in comparison to Shadowhunters, but he was fast. And new shadowhunters were inexperienced in using their abilities, especially against Warlocks.

From what he could see from the arrows imbedded around, and the fact that he could spot the flash of Izzy’s whip, he would presume that all four were mixed into this fray. There was too much going on to see clearly, not without putting himself at risk.

With practiced fluid movements, Magnus’ hands swirled, sending magical energy around as he himself joined in the battle. Isabelle was the first he could reach, and adapting to her movements was simple.

“Stay close, Isabelle. It is time we took our leave of this place.” He spoke in a tone that was both peppy and a bit bored, as if they were in a dull club somewhere. Simon must’ve overheard, because he closed the distance from…. Well wherever he’d been, over to Izzy’s side. “Ah, Steven. Excellent timing.”

The playful smile dropped from Magnus’ face at the sound of a pained cry. An all too familiar pained cry that made Magnus feel like he’d been stabbed in the chest himself. He heard Izzy call out for her brother but Magnus was stricken, the surprise and fear chilling him to his core. The only reason why he moved forward was from instinct and the guiding hand of Simon on his arm.

But once he caught sight of Jace trying to keep hold of Alec, who was down to one knee still trying to fight, the chill in Magnus switched to anger. He could see Alec holding his side, blood _pouring_ from between his fingers. A wall of magical energy shielded the two young men, pushing the nearby demons away from them. His heart ached at the sight, but Magnus was certain if it was just a stab wound the problem could be fixed and they all could escape to the truck.

Magnus was at Alec’s side in an instant, but he was close to the wound now and could see the discouraging amount of demon ichor covering Alec’s hand and side. It also was quite obviously not a stab wound, but more of a very large bite taken out of his side. That meant that no amount of healing runes would take care of it, and bleeding that quickly meant they really didn’t have much time at all. They needed to leave _now_ or Alec could very well…..

There was a split second where Magnus felt panic creep into his limbs. It was too soon for that, for them….for _him_ to be finished. But this situation…. No amount of Clave members showing up would save Alec’s life right now. He needed warlock healing, but there were too many demons around them. Magnus couldn’t hold them off and heal him here.  
He couldn’t wait for the group of them to fight through the situation.  
That meant there was one, reluctant, option left. But for Alec he would do anything, give anything.

“Simon. Help Jace carry Alec. He won’t be conscious much longer.” His tone was curt and low, sounding quite unlike his normal self. He brushed his hand gently against Alec’s chin, eyes searching almost pleading with the blue eyed nephilim boy. His tone softened and he spoke in a quiet apologetic tone. “I’m sorry you have to see this, darling.”

“Magnus, what…” He held a hand up to silence Isabelle and stood up, looking to her and Jace to make sure they were paying attention. The cold demeanor returned, though they probably wouldn’t understand why he was upset at the situation. He had no intention on making any of this a discussion, there just simply wasn’t time to argue.

He dropped the glamor around his eyes and raised a hand to point in the direction they needed to go. No need to waste energy on covering his eyes now. “When I lower the barrier I need all of you to get to the truck. I do not care what you hear or see, you get to the truck and go to the shoreline _immediately_. Tell Jocelyn to have Catarina meet us at my loft. Clary and her parents are already at the truck.” He added with a look to Jace, who had opened his mouth to protest. Magnus lowered his eyes to the sword in Jace’s hand and held his hand out. “Give me your blade.”

Jace scoffed, of course. “No. Besides, you can’t use it Magnus. It only works for…”

Magnus hissed in annoyance and moved to Alec’s side, grabbing his inactive blade from his belt. There were many things that Magnus knew from his experiences over the years. He knew that he was the son of a fallen angel, that the properties of the heavenly metal Adamas still reacted to it despite the fact that he was fallen. The same things that created these seraph blades, witchlight stones, stele’s and the demon towers of Alicante. The only thing he wasn’t completely sure of was if he would be able to activate one that was dormant. It wasn’t something he’d tried, honestly.

Magnus was purposefully ignoring whatever words Jace was trying to spout out at him about the blades. Blondie’s arrogance made him assume that Magnus didn’t know what he was doing. Normally he would be fine with letting that pass on matters like this, but he could tell that Valentine hadn’t retreated yet. He could see the faint glow of Seraph blades peeking through the demons climbing on his barrier. The blade needed a name to work. He raised the blade to his lips, a slight mirthless smirk spreading on his face for the idea that popped into his head. The _irony_.

His hand held the blade out, looking one last time at Alec and the others. “ _Asmodeus.”_

This wasn’t his fathers realm, so there was no fear of the Prince of Hell actually appearing. But it seemed fitting, since he wasn’t certain if any of the angels would lend their power to him. Parentage considering. But the blade did pop out, and for all purposes had the same regular appearance as a seraph blade. Aside from the color of it glowing blood red instead of the soft white that it did for the nephilim. The power coursing through it tingled against his fingertips, synchronized with his own power. Somehow he doubted it had _heavenly_ fire.

 

“Magnus--”

“Get up, it’s time to go.” His tone bit out icily and he turned away from the group, not interested in seeing the horrified expressions on their faces. He could feel them watching him. He didn’t want to hear the questions about _what_ he was, what was happening, how it was possible. Circumstances like this Nephilim were so very ignorant of. And ignorance bred fear.  
He wanted to get Alec to safety so he could save his life.  
That was all that mattered in this moment. 

He heard Alec’s pained noises as they draped him over Simon’s back and had to turn away. He faced the barrier and took a short breath in, gold-green eyes glowing slightly in the dark light of the evening. Sun would be rising soon, he noted as his free hand made a grand circular gesture, the blue energy starting to spread up his arm. “Now.”

Magnus threw his arm forward, energy hitting his shield and blasting the demons back, some of them breaking into ash at the force hitting them. He rushed forward, following the blast quickly and hoping the others were sensible enough to do exactly as he told them to do.  
They usually were.

Magnus fighting was very much like a cat. He moved with a fluid grace that was well practiced, and only used the speed at his disposal for avoiding attacks or striking quickly. There were a variety of fighting styles he’d learned over the course of nearly 400 years. Quite a few fit his speed-based style. But with the seraph blades being slightly curved he had to lean more on a chinese style. Wrist based, fluid actions and a single-handed style.

His free hand moved, sweeping and extending in quick blasts at anything approaching. The Shax demon to his right to one such blast to the chest, finding that it spread and burned, ripping apart at the touch of the blue energy. The blue flame-like magic of his powers spread from where he moved, as if actually catching the boat on fire it spread.

But Magnus wasn’t able to think quite so clearly, using magic this extensively hardly left room for solid, conscious thought. It was such intense magic use that it clouded the mind, made it hard to separate things like friends from enemies in the middle of such a chaotic fight. That was why they all had to go. But he needed to see it, before he wasn’t able to concentrate on their safety any longer.

When it came to using power this extensively, one came across blocks. Natural points in which the Warlock body tries to shut down to prevent damage to itself. Loss of consciousness, basically. The older a warlock gets, the less of these 'blocks' they come across. And when they do get them, many learn tricks to move past it. It's not always possible, but with the right combination it can be quite effective. This situation, for example. Magnus was in motion, adrenaline pumping from the battle, and he felt the familiar tug at the back of his mind. He pressed the edge of the blade against his hand and sliced.

The acute, sharp, stinging pain lurched him into the state of consciousness that he needed to be. The intense use of magic caused more feral, instinctive reactions from warlocks. Of the few that could train themselves to reach this point. It didn't make them unkillable. In fact, it tended to have a higher death risk than normal because there was less calculation involved.

He rushed to the side of the ship by the aquatruck, cutting off a group Valentine’s circle members, looking down at the truck briefly with an insatiably angry expression. They were still there. The faces looking up at him didn’t even register, he simply extended a hand and forced the truck to quickly make its way back to the shoreline.

His red blade met the surprised, confused, blades of the circle members. His blade connected with flesh and he curved his body around the victim, using the motion to throw him into one of the others. The blue flames continued to cover the boat, eventually dipping without stopping into the water until the whole boat was glowing, illuminating the lake around it. 

He threw the seraph blade at the last one that was in front of him, using his newly freed hand for the final part of the spell. Both hands were extended out, fingers bent slightly and in a quick motion, almost like he clawed the air, the ship literally ripped to pieces. With the exception of Magnus and the majority of the ships pieces, who were all temporarily held aloft in the air, the sound of splashing could be heard as demons and circle members alike fell into the water.

Magnus raised his hands then clapped them together. Acting like an array of bullets or shrapnel, the many pieces of the ship converged into the water to pelt anything remaining where the ship had been.

Then Magnus himself fell into the water.


	4. A change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments!
> 
>  
> 
> As a reminder this is a mixture timeline of the TV show and the books, leaning a little heavier on the TV show as far as the Malec timeline.  
> But even then, its mixed.
> 
> requests will always be considered!  
> If you have a request for this fic or a different one you'd like me to write you can leave a comment, send it to me on tumblr @jengietheengie or you can email it to thejengie@gmail.com
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________

Magnus felt like he’d been hit by a train. Which, from experience, he knew was not the least bit pleasant. His entire body was sore and his head was _pounding_. He exhaled sharply and almost moved had he not caught the sound of a familiar female voice talking. He stilled his body and kept his eyes closed, his attention caught by the fact that the copper haired girl was trying to be quiet.

“...Luke told her it was an explosion. I guess there was enough fuel in the water to be believable…” Clary whispered. “I guess we won’t really know what really happened until Magnus or Isabelle wake up.”

 _Isabelle?_ Magnus’ eyebrows twitched as he fought the urge to react to their words. It was very annoying to think when one’s head felt as if it were trying to break itself apart, but he couldn’t take care of the problem while they were in the room. He was clearly at the institute from the ache on his back…. This was _certainly_ no piece of furniture in his loft.

“Is Catarina coming back?” Alec’s voice asked from somewhere to his left, where Clary was. Alec was okay. That alone was almost enough to get Magnus to sit up, to push past the angry muscles in his body to embrace _his Alexander_ who was alive. It made showing that side of him all the more worth it that they were able to get him to Catarina in time. There was one single thing stopping him, the fear creeping back into his chest. It made his limbs feel heavy.  
He didn’t feel any more ready to face the questions he knew would be coming. He wanted to go home and collect himself, prepare to share the single biggest secret of his existence.

There was a lot to the day-to-day of his life that these Nephilim simply weren’t aware of, responsibilities that took a toll on his magic on top of the favors they needed from him. It was natural that none of them really got to see what he was capable of.

But exerting himself that far all at once wasn’t a common occurrence.  
It didn’t take long before he succumbed to sleep again, his body craving to replenish the magic that it had used. Perhaps when he woke up he would feel less afraid of the upcoming conversation.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been unconscious this time, but the sounds of rather _loud_ talking woke him. He was on his side this time, the sounds coming from behind him as he made out at Simon, Clary, and Isabelle talking.

“When do you think she can get out of bed?” Clary asked excitedly, and Magnus knew who else was in the room. Catarina.

“As soon as she’s ready. There will be stiffness for a few days, but no lasting damage.” There was softer chatter between them after that, and what he guessed was probably Isabelle sitting up because he heard her groan quietly. He wondered what had happened to them in the truck on the way back for her to wind up in the infirmary… but she was alive and no real worse for the wear from the sounds of it.

“And Magnus?” Isabelle asked, voice a tinge hoarse but he couldn’t quite pin the tone. She didn’t sound angry and she didn’t sound happy… She sounded concerned, but not in the usual way. “Will he be….?” She didn’t finish her sentence, unfortunately. Though he was quite curious. That was the challenge at not looking at someone directly when they were speaking to one of your very old friends. He heard the sounds of Catarina approaching, undoubtedly Catarina. She put a hand on the side of his face and he chanced opening his eyes to give her a pleading look.

A kind smile spread over her face and she brushed his cheek lightly with her hand. “I healed the cuts and aside from being sore, the rest is up to him. He’ll wake up when he wakes up. From the sound of your explanation, he put himself at great risk using that much magic.” Her tone turned to disapproving at that last part, however, and he gave her a brief smile before returning to pretending to be asleep.

“He almost killed Izzy.” Jace said curtly, tone not as pleasant as the rest of them had been. Oh good, blondie was there too. Magnus flinched, thankful that Catarina still stood between him and the rest of them. She returned a hand to his arm knowingly, but still mostly faced the shadowhunters.

“We all took that risk coming to save you.” Clary replied, tone a bit heated. “Whatever Magnus did, it saved us all. I mean, it was really scary looking. But--.”

“He wasn’t himself.” Isabelle murmured, brows furrowing slightly. “It was like he didn’t even see me there. I thought he was going to try to fight me like those Circle members. I just…. What if he’s like that when he wakes up too?”

Magnus shut his eyes a little tighter, trying to remember Izzy in all of it. He could vaguely remember looking down at the truck, but didn’t bother to look to make sure everyone was there. He saw blondie, bodies up front, Clary, and Alec… No isabelle. He’d sent it away without her…. Which meant that she was on the ship when he’d used it like a grenade.  
His stomach churned, a wave of nausea hitting him at the thought of it. The memory of the hate that was driving him and his intention to try to kill every single remaining thing. Isabelle had been caught in that. What was worse was that she _saw_ it.

“That’s probably why he insisted we _all_ get on the aquatruck.” Simon said, trying to mimic Magnus’ tone from the Morning Star. “I mean, he did get all _crazy_ badass. You should’ve seen it, he looked like a Sith Lord with the blue light on one side and the red on the other. Seriously, that whole thing with the angel blade glowing _red_ like a lightsaber. And how his face looked…. Perfect for a poster. It was-”

“Stop.” Catarina’s tone was curt, but not unkind. Magnus was always impressed at how she managed that…. He always sounded so catty trying it. “Please consider it my payment for my visits that what you witnessed from Magnus remain a secret. If he did not care deeply for you, he would not have shown that to you. Please do not put his safety at risk to gossip about it… Especially in this place. I am sure he will be willing to discuss it at some point.”

The room went quiet, and Magnus wanted nothing other than to thank Catarina for the rest of his days for that gift alone. Even if he didn’t want to ever discuss it, to keep that information out of the Clave’s hands was an amazing gesture. Outside of that he wanted to get out of here all the more. It would be different with them now, he was certain. Aside from Simon’s awe of him looking like an evil villain, they probably thought him too frightening. Hurting Izzy, who he would guess was afraid of him but trying to conceal it.

“I’m going to go find Alec.He’ll need help escaping to come see Izzy.” Jace grumbled. Magnus didn’t care if Blondie was angry or not, considering they never would’ve been out there if not for him. But aside from all of that, he wanted all of them to leave so that he could slip out.

“I suggest leaving our patients to rest.” Catarina’s tone implied that there wasn’t flexibility with this statement. He heard the shuffling of chairs and the annoyed groan of Isabelle as she most likely laid back down. Simon and Clary picked up some remnants of a different conversation as they said their good-byes and continued out of the room. 

 

A portal formed near the door, by the end of Magnus’ bed where she stood. She squeezed his arm lightly and knew that it would lead where he wanted to go. Catarina might be willing to help the Shadowhunters for his sake, but it was still too soon for her to comfortably trust them. It would be safest for him to not be here, just in case. He knew she would believe that to be true especially with Maryse Lightwood being here. Catarina moved her hand off of his arm, grabbing her bag from Isabelle’s bedside. “If you’re still feeling too much discomfort, let me know Isabelle.”

With a short breath to ready himself, Magnus sat up, eyes opening as he did so. He heard Isabelle’s breath catch, but he stood up none the less.

“Three days.” Catarina said aloud, walking towards the portal. He turned, looking first at Isabelle with as much of an apology as he could fit into a look. He could hear the sound of steps and his name being called, but he certainly wasn’t going to stop at that. He darted through the portal and away from the Institute.

His loft was a disaster…. But he didn’t even feel up to cleaning _that_ at the moment. He knew the portal sealed behind Catarina after she followed him in. “That was a very brave thing you did for them, Magnus, but you know I don’t like helping you _run away_ from your problems.”

He snapped his fingers, a drink appearing in his hand. “I know. But I appreciate that you did.” He said with a faint smile, leaning against the back of his couch. “I expected a fairly quick attempt at getting Jace out…. I didn’t expect to have to make sure it went quick. But Alec..”

 

“They got Alec to me in enough time, don’t worry. I can see how much you mean to each other... I'm glad you finally found love.” Catarina was smiling with a joyful and sad expression, both of them quite aware why. Magnus had known love, but Catarina had known love far beyond anything that he thought possible for himself. But he also knew he was spared from the deep, painful, breaking pain of loss following it.

Magnus nodded quietly, swirling the aged liquor in his glass. “It’s only been a couple of months since our first date… but it’s completely different than anything i’ve felt before.” That’s why it frightened him. He’d been coming to terms with things between the two of them. There hadn’t been a doubt about attraction, that had been obvious from the beginning. And as someone who had been in love more than once, he knew what that felt like. Magnus had hundreds of years of emotions to base his actions off of. And this…. What he felt towards Alec was far beyond all of that.

But right now he felt overwhelmed. He’d shown those already trust-vulnerable people a side of him they’d never had to see before. A glimpse of how things had been between in the past. The Magnus Bane that was a dangerous monster like their parents believed him to be. They’d each said it in their own way, that he’d scared them. And Isabelle….  
Now he couldn’t get the look on her face out of his head.

“Now, if you’ll pardon me my dear. I’m in desperate need of a bubble math.” He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek, forcing a smile on his face. They both knew she could tell. “You are my _hero_.”

"Fine... i'll leave you be. But I expect to meet your boyfriend under _normal_ circumstances. Perhaps Dinner next week? We can make Ragnor do the cooking." Magnus didn't respond, but gave her a look and made a portal appear _for_ her. "I'm taking your silence as a yes either way!" She added with a slight wave of her hand before she stepped through. 

 

\---------------------

 

Alec and Jace had been walking back towards the infirmary now that Isabelle was _finally_ awake again. She’d woken up at some point during one of his meetings, but getting free immediately hadn’t been possible.

_“MAGNUS!”_

Isabelle’s shout caused Alec and Jace to look at each other very quickly, then break into a full run to get back to the infirmary. Alec slipped in the door first, coming close to running into Isabelle who was standing three beds from where Magnus had been laying for the last three days. The bed was empty now.  
“What happened?” Alec asked, voice sounding tight as he fought the urge to continue his single question with many more.

Jace stepped around the room quickly, checking for any signs of danger just in case. But Isabelle just shook her head. “Catarina said the others should let us rest. I swear I didn’t see Magnus move at _all_ until she made a portal to leave. Then he just…. Sat up. She told him how long he’d been asleep and he looked at me like a kicked puppy and ran through the portal.”

Alec stared at her a moment, the confusion and thought showing on his face. That didn’t really sound like a normal reaction for Magnus. “No… there has to be something else. Magnus wouldn’t just leave like that.”

“I don’t know, Big Brother. I woke up and Clary was here. She told me what they told the Clave and asked what happened. Then Simon and Jace showed up with the healer and we were talking about what actually happened with the Morning Star. Then Simon started talking about the seraph blades and Catarina got upset.” Isabelle’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth slightly. Jace was still peeking around the room as if he’d find some sort of clue, but her eyes went over to him instead of Alec. “... you don’t think he heard us talking do you? About what happened? Catarina mentioned that he might not remember, I just…”

Alec already had his phone out, and raised to his ear, fingers tapping almost impatiently on the bedframe. None of this made a lot of sense to him, honestly. He’d hardly had a chance to process everything that had happened on the Morning Star, let alone think of how to address it with Magnus.

He had been losing his grip on consciousness even by the time they’d made it to the truck, but he remembered Magnus activating a seraph blade. He remembered the red color and the pure surprise and confusion he’d felt from seeing it and not understanding how it was remotely possible. Then they’d gotten situated in the boat and Izzy had refused to leave Magnus behind, not in a situation where no one could possibly survive it. She’d been on the ladder, about halfway, when Magnus appeared. 

He looked… well he didn’t look like himself. There were a few pictures in the database that held a similar disconnected sort of expression on him… but he looked furious. It probably didn’t help that it was dark and his eyes and the sword both glowed, but when he looked at them it wasn’t really with recognition. There wasn’t anything there aside from calculation. Like he’d seen a ball left in the middle of the floor and it was an annoyance to be there. Then the ship moved, and Alec remembered things being very dark except for the ship. He could vaguely recall Simon yelling something at Luke, but nothing had stopped the truck and they couldn’t drive it back afterward.

The last thing Alec remembered was being carried towards the portal. Then he’d woken up in the infirmary with Isabelle and Magnus. Because it had been Lydia who’d brought Magnus there, Maryse had to deal with it despite her multiple attempts at getting him out.

He’d been in multiple meetings over the next few days about what happened there, though he was thankful to Luke thinking quickly on his feet and saying it was an explosion. The Clave never appreciated having more questions when it came to a Shadowhunter mission. They were treating it, for all purposes, as Valentine detonating the ship and his small army to allow him and the cup to escape. They had successfully retrieved the hostage, Jace Wayland, from Valentine and Magnus’ help was considered indispensable. 

Outside of those meetings, Alec had spent nearly every free minute in the infirmary next to Magnus, and occasionally Izzy. He hated this sort of thing. Waiting for something that was completely outside his control. But he hated Magnus being injured more.

Alec had been hoping that by the time Magnus woke up, he’d have some idea of what to say. They’d been arguing about Magnus’ past, and how Alec wanted to know about it and Magnus didn’t want to share about it. It wound up leading to conversations about mortality, too, unfortunately. He knew things about Magnus, he’d been getting to know him as a person and all of that. But it didn’t feel like he was really getting the chance to know him fully because of the things that he didn’t say when they talked.

Outside of those fights, though, things between him and Magnus were fantastic. 

"Alec?"

Magnus wasn’t answering. Alec rolled his eyes, catching sight of the warlocks phone on the side-table by the bed. Of _course_. Despite his frustrations with their relationship, Alec cared a lot about Magnus. No amount of arguments would change how he felt about the Warlock, nor the fact that he was concerned. He still didn’t understand why Magnus had left in such a hurry, but he wanted to find out and wanted to see for himself that he was alright.

“I’m going to go over there.” Alec announced, pocketing Magnus’ phone along with his.


	5. I'll Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus talk after the events of the Morning Star and an unexpected turn of events happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL COMMENTS and the kudos as well <3 I'm excited my first fic is going so well, i'm enjoying writing it for sure.
> 
> Next chapter will be interesting, to say the least, and will poke at a topic not often addressed I feel.
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, if you have suggestions/questions/requests etc feel free to leave a comment  
> you can also email thejengie@gmail.com  
> or my tumblr is @jengietheengie
> 
>  
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

Magnus didn’t hear the front door open. He didn’t hear the bedroom door open either, honestly. He was too lost in thought, obsessing over the fact that, no matter who else had a hand in it, Isabelle Lightwood nearly died because of him. He sat on the edge of his bed, wet hair clinging to the side of his head and the scotch glass in one hand, the bottle in the other. He wasn’t paying much attention to either one. Instead he seemed to be staring at the floor. He repeated the whole thing over and over again in his head…. He was certain the only reason she survived was because of the fact that she’d been so close to him physically, when he’d unleashed the final assault.

A warm hand touched his arm and the heartbreakingly beautiful face of Alec Lightwood dipped into view as the younger man knelt down in front of him. The glass slipped from his hand out of surprise and Magnus pulled away, nearly stepping on Alec’s bow as he retreated a few steps away. He was vaguely aware that Alec was speaking to him also.

Blinking a couple of times, Magnus forced himself to look at Alec. “Hmm?”

“I asked if you’re hurt.” He repeated softly, calmly, watching Magnus with an expression that the warlock didn’t feel like trying to place. He couldn’t even look at him for longer than a few seconds before he looked away from Alec, bringing the bottle to his lips for a drink.

“No.” He replied, forcing a calm tone through. He wasn’t calm, not in the least. He felt nauseated from guilt and his mind went to the absolute worst case scenario that this situation could have. “So…. am I to be turned over to the Clave? I know for a fact that even Brother Zachariah would have few qualms with me being in the silent city considering..” He would have made a motion with his hand, but instead wound up swirling the bottle instead.

He stepped out of his bedroom and went for another glass. Alec was right there, however, matching his pace with his eyebrows furrowed.

“ _What?_ No. Magnus…” Alec stepped quickly in front of him and grabbed his hand, a serious expression on his face. “No one told the Clave what happened. None of us would do that to you. I don’t understand…”

Not the worst case scenario then. Second worse still included losing Alec, but without the betrayal of being handed over to the clave. Alec would forbid Magnus from making any contact with the Institute unless contacted first. He would forbid him from seeing Izzy, and would end things with him here and now. Magnus couldn’t look at him this time, his fingers just tightened on the bottle and he turned his head slightly to try and hide his pained expression.

“Then get to the point, Alexander. _Why are you here?”_ He asked, waiting for the shadowhunter to break his heart.

“You left before I got to see that you were okay.” Alec answered plainly, and pulled Magnus’ cell phone out of his pocket to hold out to him. “And you forgot this.”

 

\----------------------------------------

Alec had a key to Magnus’ apartment, not that he’d ever found the door locked when he arrived. But tonight was the first night that when he opened the door, it looked like hell. The apartment was disheveled and smelled like Alec had come dangerously close to dying in it a few days ago, and that the mess had just sat for days and staled.

Maybe Magnus wasn’t here.  
Just in case he pulled out his bow and walked quietly through, checking all of the main areas for signs of trouble. Then he made his way to the bedroom, where the door was only mostly shut. It swung open easily, quietly, and it was almost as dark in here as it had been in the main room. The only difference was the bathroom light was still on and illuminated enough to where Magnus was obvious.

Obvious and…. _off_. He was wet, wearing only pajama bottoms, and drinking. He guessed drinking heavily because the bottle became clearer as he cautiously approached. Magnus was staring at the floor, barely even moving, and he looked more vulnerable than Alec had thought possible.

The entire time the two of them spoke, Magnus seemed to keep trying to angrilly shut Alec out. But despite his sharper tones, it didn’t change the look on his face or what’d he’d seen since he walked through the front door. Vulnerability wasn’t easy for anyone, Alec was _acutely_ aware of his own problems with it. 

Magnus reached out for his phone in Alecs outstretched hand, almost as if afraid to touch the shadowhunter. Blue whisps pulled the phone from Alec’s palm and shot it into Magnus’. There were a lot of things that he wasn’t great at verbalizing, especially when it came to Magnus. But in this situation, he concentrated on the man in front of him. Alec stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Magnus, hand moving to rest gingerly on the back of Magnus’ neck. Right now he wanted to do anything to get that expression off of Magnus’ face, his own insecurities be damned.  
“I don’t know what happened, but… just tell me what you need me to do. Tell me what I can do to help.”

...about Izzy. I didn’t mean to…” He heard Magnus take a sharp breath in, sounding muffled and still standing tense despite Alec’s continued embrace. But he could make out enough words to piece together what was upsetting him.“...didn’t want to frighten any of you…” Magnus pulled back slightly, tentatively looking up into Alec’s eyes. “This isn’t the first time something like this has happened. So I understand if...” Magnus couldn’t finish his sentence, and Alec didn’t want him to. He didn’t want to hear another word of any of that.

Truthfully, Alec didn’t understand why Magnus was apologizing for any of this. It was Izzy’s choice to chase after him, despite Magnus’ clear warning to stay away. “I don’t blame you for Izzy getting hurt. She went after you because she refused to believe that leaving you alone on there was the only option. None of us wanted you hurt.”

Alec lifted Magnus’ chin gently to _make_ the warlock look at him. It was important for him to get this point across especially. Before the kiss, the wedding, the demon, before any of their interactions, Alec knew what Magnus was. He thought it would’ve been obvious that it was something he accepted, especially after they kissed.  
“It’s not like we didn’t know you were powerful. Before we even met you, Hodge told us you were one of the most powerful Warlocks he’d ever met.” An impressive comment from Hodge, Alec still believed. Despite the traitorous actions, Hodge had been a good trainer. “I don’t think any of them are afraid of you. We’re all surprised and _really_ confused by what happened, but…I know you wouldn’t hurt any of us on purpose.”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Magnus wasn’t sure to what extent he felt better, but it made a _world_ of difference that Alec was not mad and was actually comforting him. He knew that deep down, even if everyone else did hate and fear him, he could get past it so long as Alec stayed like this.  
Though Alec was taller, Magnus started to raise himself up to bring their lips together...

“I do have to say, Catarina was entirely wrong in contacting me. You seem perfectly _comforted_.” The deep accented voice of Ragnor Fell sounded from behind Alec. Alec, of course, immediately tensed up and turned around on the spot, keeping Magnus behind him. Ragnor, of course, looked at Magnus and raised his eyebrows slightly. So, naturally, Magnus gave him a scathing look in return for ruining such an excellent moment, but his horned friend just smiled.

“Alexander, _this_ is my dear friend Ragnor Fell.”

“Ah...hi.” Alec greeted, shifting uncomfortably no doubt from being caught in such an intimate moment. He turned, hand brushing Magnus’ arm gently. “I should call Izzy, she’s been worried _sick_.” And with a polite nod to Ragnor, Alec pulled his phone out and disappeared into Magnus’ bedroom.

“I must say he is quite the _refreshing_ little nephilim. I wasn’t certain i’d have to turn him into a toad for hurting you, but, i’m surprised.” Ragnor stepped fully into the livingroom towards Magnus, brushing the side of his face lightly. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

It was no surprise that Catarina would call him, though he was a little surprised it had been so soon. He thought he’d have at least the night to himself… he must have looked far worse than he thought. But never-the-less, Ragnor's presence was a comfort. As was his teasing affirmation of approval regarding Alec. And he couldn't agree more that he was refreshing. Despite everything between them, there was still the fact that Alec had been raised by two people that not only loathe the downworld, but have a particular breed of hatred for Magnus himself. And when it came to every interaction with Alec, Magnus had always been honest and flirty. Always with the glamored eyes, never with moves of intimidation. He hadn't actually _shown_ any of them the obvious differences that being a warlock made. And he'd seldomnly left his eyes un..glamored...

Magnus had the very sudden realization that, since he had assumed to be alone, the thought hadn't occurred to him to glamour his eyes. Including the entire interaction that he had with Alec, who didn't shy away from eye contact or get nervous, or even comment on it. A small smile spread across his face and he turned towards his horned friend victoriously. A slight pep in his voice that he'd been lacking sorely. 

“We’re in a whole new era, Ragnor. At least here in New York.” Magnus moved to set the bottle of scotch back on the ornate cart with the other liquor bottles. “Four active shadowhunters witnessed what happened on the lake… and they actually _lied_ to the clave about it. I never thought i’d live to see the day.” Ragnor and Alec being here, at the same time, made Magnus feel all the calmer. Guilt wasn’t something that would instantly disappear, nor would his fears entirely.

“I think it would be safe to tell them, then.” That was the annoying part about Ragnor, and the good thing. Centuries of being friends and it was still true that Ragnor knew him better than anyone. Though it helped that he’d been present or around for a majority of Magnus’ adventures. That didn’t mean that the squishable cactus didn’t often pipe up with advice at any opportunity.

Magnus knew Ragnor meant well, either way. But couldn’t help but give another scathing look to Ragnor before casting a cautious glance back at the room to make sure Alec hadn’t emerged yet. “They’ve already seen what you’re capable of.” Ragnor continued. “You’ve already given you cause to fear them, just as we’ve been forced to fear the Clave for the same horrid thing. They’ve shown they care for you by protecting you. If you pull away from them now, if you keep this fear in your heart it will eat away at you, my friend. Then you might truly end up like Camille.”

Magnus scowled and opened his mouth to reply… when they heard Alec sigh from the doorway as he stalked out. “Well…. Everyone’s on their way over. I tried to argue with Izzy but she apparently left the institute before calling, and refuses to be treated until she gets to see you.”

Ragnor smiled victoriously. “...we so often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door, that we do not see the ones which open for us.”

Magnus took a short breath in, nervously, though Ragnor would probably be the only one present to notice that. "Well, then, Ragnor for interrupting what was sure to be a tantalizing kiss between myself and Alexander, _you_ clean up in here. I won't let my half-naked state be a distraction for our guests. Alec, please tell Clary I demand her parents to chaperone this discussion."


	6. I'll be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets a lesson in shadowhunter hatred and finally learn about a very frightening person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned into a lot of talking.... that's the challenge with using so many characters at once!
> 
> Gah...
> 
> Hope it turned out ok!
> 
> I plan to do more of this Malec timeline. Question for you: Do you want Camille stuff in THIS story, or make it a separate story but part of the same 'series' of stories?
> 
>  
> 
> _____________________________________________________________

Magnus was dressed in clothes that were rather casual for him. Tight black pants were fairly normal, but the black shirt he wore was a button-up tunic with a small-thread silver stitching and sleeves that ended at his elbows. The only bracelet he wore was a single leather-knot, though his fingers were decorated with a few rings. His hair he had styled, coiffed but colorless.  
There was no surprise that he _did_ put accentuating black and silver makeup on.

It didn’t take long for Ragnor to clean the apartment. He was a warlock too, after all, and knew where all of Magnus’ things belonged. Ragnor set a hand reassuringly on Magnus’ shoulder, helping to calm his nerves. He could hear the rag-tag nephilim and downworlder group chattering away in the livingroom.

“Do not worry so, my friend. At the very worst, I will help you remove this night from their minds should it go badly. But I do not think it will be necessary.”

Magnus chuckled and glanced over at Ragnor, looking truly amused. Over three hundred years of friendship, it was no surprise that the other warlock could read him like an open book. It was something that got annoying sometimes, especially over subjects that Magnus didn’t want addressed. But now, it was helpful.

The only one that was more of a wildcard was Jace. He and Alec had far too many conversations regarding his parabatai. The arrogant little shadowhunter was _trying_ but as someone who was raised on idris, by Valentine, he had quite a few issues ingrained into him. A prejudice against downworlders included, even if he stubbornly denied it. It showed when he was angry, in his words. Izzy was the first to address it and try to change it, because her parents certainly had done nothing but reinforce it when they took him in. But Izzy had no qualms about dating downworlders, and had started getting Jace to try and make his own opinions about things. It helped that it was fueled by Jace’s rebelliousness towards the Clave and their authority….another subject that tended to be ignored.

Unfortunately Jace was not the only one, and it wasn’t only directed at warlocks. Alec, for example, vehemently denied Camille’s offer to turn him immortal. And still refused to call Simon by a name other than ‘vampire’ or ‘the vampire’..... Though that part could simply be from dislike for the boy. He was kind of a strange little chatterbox. 

“I would compliment your advice again, my little deer-cabbage, but i’m afraid it would make your head swell. And with _those_ clothes….” Magnus scrunched his nose and shook his head slightly, pursing his lips to keep from laughing.

“One of these days I won’t have to work so hard at convincing you of things.” Ragnor moved towards the door.

“Well then _really_ what would we do for the next hundred years if that happened?”

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Alec sat in the livingroom next to Jace and Clary on the couch, arms folded and waiting with an expression that was a mixture of boredom and annoyance. He wasn’t even sure what they were talking about at this point, but his attention was immediately on the bedroom door as it opened and the two warlocks exited. He smiled at the elegant and confident man who draped himself over a chair, hoping that he felt some of the confidence he wore. Ragnor moved to greet Jocelyn and Izzy, of course, hopped up to run over to Magnus.

“Don’t do that to me again, Magnus Bane!” She stated demandingly, crossing her arms. She looked like a huffy child, but he knew that she meant well. Izzy was a very caring person, and she and Magnus got on very well, which was probably one of the reasons why he took it so hard when he’d hurt her. Alec watched him carefully, noting that his expression right now was guarded. “Next time talk to me before you run like hell from me. I expect no less than one hour of one-on-one shopping time to make up for the worry you put me through.”

Alec could feel that Jace was one of the only ones not relaxed…. And they’d had this conversation already a bit. He knew that his parabatai was only being so aggressive because he’d been shaken by Izzy’s injuries, blamed himself for leaving her… but it didn’t forgive how wrecked Magnus had been.

He missed Magnus’ response to Izzy, but both were smiling so it must have been a good one. Ragnor moved to lean against the chair that Magnus sat in, and the two shared a look.

“I can’t wait any longer.” Jace said, standing up. “What the hell was all of that? I know you’re a warlock but i’ve never seen _anything_ like that. And then you went all _weird_ and almost killed Izzy. And not just that, the entire Morning Star was _gone_ by the time the Clave got there.”

“Jace.” Alec’s tone was clearly a warning, and he set a hand on his parabatai’s shoulder to stop whatever _else_ might pop out of the Golden Boy’s almost filter-less mouth. Izzy turned, looking equally as upset, but Magnus set a hand on hers to stop her from doing anything rash about it.

“It’s alright. It’s not abnormal for Jace to be upset.” Ragnor gave Jace the sort of expression of a sort of victorious but still angry. Like he’d found the ‘real’ Shadowhunter in the room.He was the first one to address Jace’s question. Sort of. “If you had been trained at the academy in Idris, instead of by Valentine, you might be more aware of how Warlock magic works. Then half of your questions would be answered, Shadowhunter.”

Jace’s face flushed with embarrassment and anger, but he shut up, so Alec was grateful for the comment even if he knew it hurt. Magnus stood up in one fluid motion, moving to stand near the middle of the group. Alec noticed that he rubbed his fingers together when nervous, but the admirable man continued either way.

Jocelyn was the one to pipe up first, as someone who had Ragnor as a teacher at one point. “When a warlock overexerts themselves magically speaking, the body reacts much like if you overexert yourself physically. Loss of consciousness is most typical.”

“Like what almost happened when Magnus was healing Luke!” Clary piped in, excited at the fact that she had something to compare it to. That had been the second time Magnus Bane had surprised him. He’d borrowed strength from Alec to death with _that_ , but had been strikingly worn at the end of it.

Magnus smiled, pleased at the fact that it was more of a discussion than him just talking at the group. “After a few hundred years of dealing with that, one learns ways to stay awake. It doesn’t work in every situation, but that one did. I was certainly angry enough for it to work. With magic it’s different, once you push past that barrier. You reach a point where you react but are more feral instinct than anything else.”

“SEE! I _told_ you there was a reason he was all ‘rawr go to the ship’.” Simon said with a clap before he waggled his finger at Magnus. “I can’t believe that--”

“Simon.” Clary cut in, holding up a hand. “Magnus, I don’t think anyone’s holding that against you.”

“Jace is.” Izzy responded. “Is that why you avoided us and left, Magnus?”

Jace’s face contorted slightly. “I’m…. I’m _trying_. I mean, i’m really grateful that he saved us. It’s just hard to get past everything i’ve been taught my _whole_ life. I can’t just poof, turn myself accepting of everything.”

“I get that, I just don’t understand why it’s like that in the first place. You all fought together against Valentine, right? Wouldn’t things be different because of all of that?” Clary asked, shooting a confused look over to her mother.

“You young Shadowhunters no nothing, really, of the relationship between the Downworld and the Clave. You know your histories, about the thousands of years of fighting among all of us until the accords. The mention of the accord and the _mention_ of the uprising. But you haven’t had to experience the deep seeded hatred that the nephilim have for the downworlders. It was all too easy for Valentine to get away with what he did, gather as many followers as he did, because of that prejudice. The amount of downworlders _slaughtered_ by people that are running the Clave to this day. _That_ revulsion passed down through generations.” Ragnor spoke, his inflections abrupt and deep toned. “Your generation is _less_ biased because of the ban on talking about the Circle and all of that mess. But those of us who lived it, who witnessed it, we don’t forget that sort of hatred easily. And downworlders are raised to distrust Shadowhunters for survival.”

“Luke told me…. That when he was bitten he was practically expected to kill himself. They’d rather him be dead than be a downworlder.” Clary spoke up, sounding horrified for multiple reasons, no doubt.

“A lot of people I grew up with…. My family included. They wouldn’t acknowledge my existence once I became a werewolf. As far as they were concerned, I did die.” Luke added to it with a nod.

"The nephilim held a dinner once. Quite an extravagant looking event, actually, but it was a dinner to celebrate with the downworlders. To calm their troubles and offer a welcome hand... or some such nonsense along those lines. At the end of the dinner, however, they took all of the beautiful and ornate plates, silverware, goblets... and they trashed them for the singular fact that a _downworlder_ touched them. Ate off of them." 

All four young shadowhunters and Simon shifted uncomfortably where they sat. It was different having the blatant hatred displayed for them. Having the subject which was normally taboo to bring up, so openly discussed.

“It was obvious to me with Meliorn. When they assumed he had information and they were going to torture him for it. It was wrong.” Izzy responded and Alec looked away. Another touchy subject. “Jace and Clary helped me rescue them. Got the Vampires and Luke’s pack to help too. It was _amazing_.”

“It was the right thing to do.” Jace murmured with a nod.

Izzy turned her attention towards Magnus again. “Is that why you left? Because you were worried?”

“I was afraid.” Magnus stated blatantly, calmly, looking at the group as if he’d just said something as minute as he’d found a coin. “As Ragnor said, I have experienced first hand the hatred of Shadowhunters… and I haven’t allowed another one to see the extent of my abilities until you lot.”

“How did you trick the seraph blade into working for you? And it was Red…. i’ve never seen that before.” Luke admitted, expression showing pure curiosity.

“ _That_ was the other reason why I left. I wasn’t certain it would work, to be honest. But it certainly wasn’t a trick. But after doing something like that, being at the Institute was hardly the safest place. I had to be sure that I wouldn’t be handed over to the clave for ‘investigation’.” Magnus said, two fingers curling in a quotation gesture at the last word. “Even something as small as mentioning if it’s possible, or mentioning the reaction could bring that sort of unwanted attention. Though even I wasn’t sure that you weren’t afraid of what you saw.”

Magnus’ hand moved to his belt and Alec looked down to see him pulling out the witchlight stone, curling his fingers around it and it glowing red, just as the sword had. He didn’t bother looking at the rest of the room, he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the sight.

“It was no _trick_ Lucian. I am able to do it because of who my father is. And who my father is has been one of my closest guarded secrets.” Magnus looked down at the Witchlight stone for a moment longer, a strange expression crossing his face before tossing it back to Alec. “My father is Asmodeus.”

 

________________________________________

Magnus’ eyes shot to Alec who made a short sound, quickly muffling it. He looked…. Well Magnus wasn’t quite sure but he could see that beautiful face shift between many different emotions. 

“Asmodeus?” Clary leaned over to a dumbfounded Jace, who continued to gawk for a moment before managing to get some words out.

“Asmodeus is one of the Greater Demons of the abysses between worlds,” said Jace, meeting Clary’s gaze. 

“Like Abbadon?” Simon asked, leaning forward to direct his question to the rest of them.. “He was a Greater Demon, right?.”

“Far more powerful than that. Asmodeus is a Prince of Hell—there are nine of them. Asmodeus was one of God’s brightest angels before he became one of Lucifer’s generals,” Jace responded, eliciting yet another mirthless smirk from Magnus. “Shadowhunters cannot hope to defeat them. They’re…. They can destroy _angels_ in combat. They can remake worlds.”

And it started to sink in on their faces that it was _that person_. Jace just looked up at him and breathed “Holy _shit_.”

“And _you_ think you have father issues.” Magnus added, raising an eyebrow slightly. “I can play with Clave toys because they react to the blood of angels. And i’m half _fallen_ Angel.”

“Don’t worry Magnus. Your secret is safe with us.” Jocelyn was the first to pipe up, and the others still seemed too stunned to respond verbally, but nodded along. Alec still hadn't said or moved, unfortunately, and Magnus of course couldn't help but notice.

Luke hissed out a breath, sitting back in his chair like he'd just been hit hard by something. As a former shadow hunter, perhaps he had. "It's a _really_ good thing the Clave doesn't know about this. I think they'd keep you alive to do tests, find out just how much of a risk a Prince of Hell's kid is. You know?" 

“Couldn’t you call on him? I mean, searching for Valentine all of this time. For the Mortal Instruments, couldn’t you just call on your Father to help?” Simon asked, curiosity no doubt driving his blood-deprived little brain mad. “I mean, you’ve summoned other demons, right? He's your Father, he's bound to help out, right?”

Magnus looked at Simon with a mixture of anger and horror, but simply shook his head. Clearly the boy had very little experience with Demons in the first place. He was lucky he didn't have experience with any Greater Demon or worse.... though he'd undoubtedly be dead from any encounter considering his personality. They'd probably break his neck just after a few words. Besides, Magnus was acutely aware of the one thing that he had for payment, at least the one thing he had that his father certainly _wanted_. So Magnus could die a hundred times before he would consider involving his Father in any of his affairs.

“You’re an idiot, aren’t you?” Ragnor asked, not expecting an answer but he also was looking at Simon like’d grown another head on top of his. “Summoning Greater Demons is idiotic. Summoning a Prince of _Hell_ is probably the worst mistake anyone could make. I certainly doubt any _help_ would come of it.”

Magnus turned his back to the group, seemingly fiddling with some of his belongings but he couldn’t help but think back to the one time he’d made the mistake of summoning Asmodeus. The night he’d wanted to confirm the rumor that he heard. “There’s nothing he could give that would make the price worth it.”

Finally annoyed at the complete lack of response out of the one person he wanted a response out of, Magnus slipped his hand into Alec's and led him over by the table, as far from the main part of the conversation as he could muster without drawing comments. He looked up at the shadowhunter, cat eyes shining slightly, and Alec's eyebrows pulled together, more concerned. "Are you going to sit there _sounding_ horrified the rest of the night? Or will it move to a horrified expression as well?" 

Alec shook his head slightly, and naturally Magus watched him closely. "You can't help the circumstances of your birth. It's not like you asked for any of it... I just wasn't expecting it. That's all." 

It... really wasn't a bad reaction considering. He could hear Ragnor answering some of the milder questions from the group. Now that the nervous feelings dissipated (for now) Magnus suddenly felt quite drained. Camille would have laughed at the whole situation, Magnus working himself up so much over what a group of mortals might think of such a thing. A group where in a century all except for maybe the vampire would be dead and gone. Ragnor insisted that Alec be told... especially if Magnus was as serious as he was over the boy. He had told Magnus that while the boy was still emotionally closed off, Magnus was closed off as well. It wasn't fair that Alec had only eighteen years, in a predictable environment, so Magnus could easily know his whole life in a matter of hours. He knew why Alec was the way he was. He knew his parents, his family. In comparison, Magnus was practically a mystery to Alec. He knew what Magnus liked in many circumstances, but people are a sum of their whole parts. Not just the individual bits. 

"What does a Prince of Hell want with kids anyway?" Alec asked, clearly wrapped up in the topic. It reminded him of when he'd summoned Asmodeus for himself, to find out of that little rumor was true or not. 

"He has a realm that he rules and it takes quite a bit of energy to power. The Princes of Hell derive their power from the things they've left behind, from life among other things. An immortal life is better than a mortal one, especially the longer we live. Calling him would quite literally be the death of me." Magnus answered quietly, almost a whisper as if he were afraid that talking about it would somehow make that strange, pale face appear. He'd believed that there was nothing that could ever make him want to call upon his father.... but when it came to Alec he wasn't sure of anything. If he had died....

A chime sounded from Magnus' pocket and with an annoyed sigh, though he was secretly thankful for the distraction from the subject, he pulled his phone out.

Ugh.... Camille.


	7. The Stages of Camille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that we experience in this life makes a mark. Cuts, tears, cracks... Camille was a burn that spread more damage than Magus liked to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone!
> 
> I'm sure many of you can see what's approaching, but mine won't happen in quite the same way.  
> Cami-cami-camilleon
> 
> I've had some issues with my tumblr. It's now thejengie.tumblr.com
> 
> if you have writing requests, let me know!  
> I've had one for Magnus DURING the Camille phase, so I expect to try that out sometime soon.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Camille Belcourt.  
Once she’d been the most important thing in his life. They’d gotten along famously after meeting in London in the 1800’s. It didn’t take long until he was quite smitten, honestly, but there had been another after her affections. A mortal werewolf… a love with a time limit. Even by this point Magnus had experienced and witnessed enough of that longing heartbreak to be willing to give the mortal a chance at his love. So he gave Camille that red ruby necklace, engraved with his affections, and a short _twenty one_ years later he found himself back in her arms. Back in London.

Their love had been unique. Magnus hadn’t been reserved, exactly, but he did give Camille credit for participating and encouraging his lavish lifestyle. The two of them through style and personality had clicked almost instantly, and even after a couple of decades separated their interactions were not affected. She preached detachment from the mortals, that real connections could not be maintained with them. Beautiful words about immortal love that Magnus had eaten up, his infatuation affecting his perception of Camille’s actions. He didn’t know the mastery of her manipulation at the time.

Now that things had been over for such a long time, things were clearer. He believed that she had loved the attention Magnus provided as well as the power at his disposal. Naturally, of course, she _loved_ that he had loved her. She no doubt viewed him as she had that lovely, _handy_ necklace he’d given her. A prized possession.

He could still recall that night. The night things ended between them for the last time.  
He’d felt completely destroyed, of course, but he put up a good face as he helped Will walk out of the house. He had already told Camille it was over, knowing full well she’d been lying about being in Russia. He’d managed to track her down through her little human, so when she actually returned to him he gave her a test. A single opportunity of telling him where she’d been, and she lied. She had spun more words of silk to try and bind him to her will, but the illusion broke with his heart. With the realization that she didn’t love him as he had her. 

He’d utilized sweet Will’s presence to feign a relationship with the shadowhunter which had caused a surprisingly angry reaction in the vampire baroness. Camille had kicked them out, furiously ranting about how there would be no further relations between them. And he truly hoped that he would never have to lay eyes on her again…. He wasn’t sure if his heart could take it.

_”Did… you kiss me?’ Will asked, eyebrows pulling together in confusion as the two men took their last look at Camille Belcourts estate._

_Magnus looked over at him, surprise showing clear on his face. “Oh you poor dove. That painkilling spell must be making you hallucinate. Let us get you back to your Institute before you start getting more inventive with your dreams.” Magnus responded flippantly, patting Will on the shoulder._

Ragnor had diligently tended to him, tended to his broken heart. And over the years, the few times he interacted with Camille, had been just as painful for him. He knew that they had crossed paths multiple times since then, but he also knew that Catarina had removed those memories from him by his own request. He’d been certain that Camille was his last attempt at love.  
He’d been certain that life without it was better, because his heart ached for her until it eventually stopped. Decades of detachment, anger, had as Ragnor called it ‘built walls’ around his heart.

Looking down at his phone now, Magnus felt nothing but annoyance. He stepped away from Alec, chin setting with every ounce of frustration he had with the vampire woman. “If you’re calling about that dark grey vest I left in London over a century ago, i’ll gladly take it back. I’ve got a few replicas, but vests simply aren’t made the same way anymore.” He said with a wistful sigh, moving to the kitchen to make the conversation a _little_ more private. His fingers tapped lightly against the countertop. “If it’s _not_ about my vest, then i’m afraid I have nothing to say to you.”

’Hmm…. I might still have it. Though you’d have to come search my closet. I’ve been far too busy entertaining your little shadowhunter to have the time. I didn’t think you liked that Herondale so much, but to find someone who looks so similar. You must miss him terribly. Their eyes are really quite similar aren’t they?’ 

Magnus’ attention was caught, unfortunately. It was very likely that Camille was lying, though probably only about the vest. If she had anything to lord over his relationship with Alec, she would. He glanced up briefly at the blue-eye’d beauty who was back in the group fray by the couch.

“You still haven’t gotten to your _point_.” Magnus said, his tone still bored. He didn’t want to give her any implication that he knew, or didn’t, about her possible meet-up with Alec. She hadn’t specifically named him, though, so she could have simply been trying to cause a fight. Though small ones like those were hardly her type unless she was there to witness the argument.

”The point, my love, is that I am worried for you. A century is a long time to miss someone, and this boy is only going to hurt you. We’ve both had our dalliances with mortals, Magnus. But this little nephilim is trying to take your immortality from you. He sought me out full of questions about you. He was so against the thought of becoming immortal he practically pleaded to know how to make you mortal.” 

Magnus kept his casual posture against the counter, but let his eyes drag up to the blue-eyed nephilim briefly. Camille wasn’t typically this flavorful of a liar. His eyes flicked back to his hands when he noticed Ragnor watching him. “And you expect me to believe you?”

”Of course. But we both know how infatuations cloud your mind. He’s supposed to meet with me again in a few weeks. I made him think I had the information he wants, and offered him a deal. It’ll be at my apartment out east, if you want to see for yourself.” 

The phone was snatched out of Magnus’ hands and his horned friend didn’t even glance at it before placing it to his own ear, clearing his throat. “ _So_ sorry, Camille. Magnus’ evening is reserved for myself and the pretty boy with his stamina rune. He _does_ have an opening in his schedule a few hundred years from now for you. Ta ta.”

With a snap, Magnus’ phone disappeared and he shot a scathing look at Ragnor. Though he did appreciate the intervention in the conversation, he still felt a heavy pit in his stomach. He and Alec had ~~argued~~ discussed the topic of his immortality a few times, but nothing more extensive than short back-and-forths. His past had been far more of a hot-button issue between them because it kept coming up in the form of things like the other night, Ragnor, Camille… “I don’t suppose you’ll enlighten me as to what she said to cause such a look on your face?”

“Another day.” Magnus murmured, tone certainly not pleased but soft. His eyes returned to the rag-tag group in his main room, feeling more distant from them than he had before the phone rang. He had time still before Alec was _supposedly_ supposed to meet with Camille. Ragnor was older than he was, he certainly could wait to gossip about a rumor.

Camille was manipulative enough to do something like this without any reason aside from her feeling slighted for Magnus’ lack of attention. It would never change that she was ancient and possessive, and once he had been hers. No doubt she wasn’t the least bit happy that he showed no signs of wanting her back now. It was simply too soon with the information, and in their relationship, to just charge at Alec and demand answers.

Magnus already knew, unfortunately, that this doubt would cause him to show up there because he would have to see for himself if Alec really was secretly meeting with Camille. It would be more than easy to check if the Institute knew her whereabouts or not.

He returned to the livingroom, hands clasping together and a lazy smile spreading over his features. “As much as I adore all of your company, I’ve got _days_ of work to catch up on. So… _shoo_.”

There was one thing that Magnus would not do, and that would be to react rashly to something that came out of those pretty lying lips. He would not deem Alexander guilty simply because _she_ said it was so. He slipped his hand in Alec’s, weaving his fingers in with Alec’s. “You can stay to sleep if you’d like, but I cannot guarantee anything entertaining.”

A crooked smile pulled easily onto that gorgeous face, eyebrows raising. “You know I don’t come over demanding entertainment. But I will stay, if that’s fine. To make sure you’re really okay.”


	8. A New Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille is a problem maker, Magnus is aware of that. But after learning she wasn't exactly lying how will it affect them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES AT THE END
> 
>  
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________

The three weeks until Camille’s claimed meeting with Alec, and Magnus had easily managed to keep things pleasant between him and Alec. He wasn’t about to start fighting over a rumor from a jaded, manipulative woman who was prone to lying. If there was truth to it, he would trust that Alec would bring it up with him.

With Alec he simply enjoyed the shadowhunters company, no matter what the activity. They could talk for hours, watch television, read… honestly he wasn’t sure if either of them really cared what they did on a general basis as long as it was in the presence of the other.

Those three weeks were absolute bliss. The demonic activity was noticeably less, though they were certain Valentine had escaped it seemed that he was underground again for now. They kept up tight defenses, but the full force of the Clave sought him now. The New York Institute and the Lightwoods had been cleared of suspicion and were currently regarded positively for managing to take down all of the Shadowhunters that Valentine had created, from the records they were able to retrieve and the information provided from Jace’s memories. Though there were some that scrutinized their methods, for the Clave this was a good reaction.

Maryse and Robert had even backed off…. Though that was due to a little conversation Magnus had with them. It was after another overly pleasant confrontation with the two that he decided it was due time to speak up.  
 _  
“What i’m suggesting, Maryse, is that we return to a polite business arrangement, just as we had before I started dating your son.”   
_

He wasn’t shy about it, of course, and really was only bored of her reaction by this point. He knew it was a very complex set of feelings she must have on the subject, considering their history combined with her hatred.

_  
‘If you’ll have noticed your children do not hate you, despite your strong attempts at trying to get them to. You might not approve of the very valid feelings your son and I share, but he cares about your constant sniping. Polite indifference is nothing to ask for in comparison to me being forced to tell all three of them of the detailed_ events that happened in 1989 with the werewolves and Whitelaws.

Now the expression on her face then had been _truly_ satisfying. How easily mortals forgot those sort of things. There was no ban anymore and they thought the worst of it was them knowing that they allied with Valentine. Alec and Isabelle both still held an attachment, an image of their parents that was not pleasant but not completely shattered to their true natures. They’d grown more docile and _less_ evil by all appearances, but siding with the Clave had hardly been for guilt and repentance of their actions. And had the Clave had more Shadowhunters at their disposal at the time, he was certain that the Lightwoods would have met an equally unpleasant fate.

But that was over with, for now.

 

The night had come.  
Camille, by Magnus’ insistence, was nowhere on the property. The lights in the apartment were dim, but he could still see the cautious form of his boyfriend enter. He was dressed like he was ready to fight, bow drawn and a hand on his quiver as he entered. There was no way for him to see Magnus, which the warlock was thankful for. He couldn’t control the first waves of nauseating emotion that hit. But as Alec shut the door behind him and stepped toward the lit bedroom, he let himself rely on the anger he was feeling to help him through this.

“Alec.” Magnus approached the bedroom door from behind, but Alec hadn’t turned yet. It didn’t take more than a heartbeat for him to try again. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

The Shadowhunter turned slowly, looking a mixture of surprised, confused, and worried…. But not the concerned for safety type of worried. More like a child with his hand caught in a cookie jar.  
“Magnus. I thought you were a sleep.”

“Evidently.” He responded curtly, stepping fully into the room but not getting close enough to touch Alec. His arms folded across his chest.

“Were you…. Did you follow me?” He could hear the the hints of Alec wanting to be angry, wanting to be hurt, but the warlock was certainly not going to tolerate that right now. As much as he wanted to be furious right now, to throw every action in Alec’s face and walk away, he knew that he couldn’t just outright do that. Not yet.

“It helps that I knew where you were going.” He stated, lifting the phone in his hand slightly. “When she told me you came back here to see her -- told me about the bargain she’d struck with you-- I didn’t believe her. I didn’t _want_ to believe her. But here you are.”

“Camille told you--”

“I warned you what she was like, but clearly you didn’t listen to me. Who do you think she’d rather have on her side, me or you? Of _course_ Camille told me.” 

Alec reached for Magnus as he tried to explain, but of course the Warlock gracefully kept out of reach, causing a frown to appear on that lovely heartbreaking face. “I never accepted a deal from her Magnus. She offered and I immediately told her no. 

Magnus narrowed his eyes, the anger starting to show in his tone as he spoke up. “You had to come _all the way here_ to deliver that message? You don’t think you could have delivered essentially the same message by, perhaps, staying away?”

“It was--”

Magnus held up a hand to keep him from interrupting. “And even if you did come here, unnecessarily, to not accept the deal that she offered. Why are you here now? She gave you time to reconsider. Did you? Or is this a social call? Just visiting?”

Alec’s jaw set, clearly annoyed at being interrupted so much in his attempts to explain. His tone came out a little more forceful than intended, but at least Magnus let him speak this time. “I met with Camille because I thought I could get her to talk about _you_. Until the Morning Star, I couldn’t get you to tell me anything about you. Camille wanted to talk, so I thought I could get her to tell me about you. About your past.” Magnus opened his mouth to interrupt but Alec was the one who interjected, taking a step towards Magnus and snatching his hand up in his. “I came today to make sure that she knew my answer was the same and make sure she wouldn’t pop up at the loft unexpectedly to cause more trouble.”

Magnus didn’t move his hand from Alec’s but he did watch the Shadowhunter with an unreadable expression on his face. For a few minutes he simply looked at him, contemplating what his boyfriend had said and what he wanted to say. In the end, Magnus was Magnus and he needed to see if there was hope for him and Alec. “What was the deal she offered you?”

Alec looked surprised, then lowered his eyes to the floor. “She wanted me to kill someone for her, then she’d tell me how to make you mortal.”

“Who did she want you to kill?”

“Raphael Santiago. Probably so she could have her little clan back.”

Magnus had no words, honestly. An overly calm demeanor spread over him, mostly because he didn’t trust himself to handle any of this calmly at the moment. He pulled his hand back, fingers unconsciously rubbing together. “Thank you for telling me. I….” He took a slow breath in. “I need some time alone to think. I’ll call you in a few days for us to talk.”

“Woah, wait, Magnus. Are you…. Are you angry about this?” Alec looked a bit surprised. “I turned her down _immediately_. And all this happened way before the Morning Star. Before we talked about all of that, when we were still fighting…” Alec’s tone was clearly flustered and worried to the point of being borderline panic.. Not something he’d heard from him before. He was desperate for Magnus to understand but it was him who did not.

“And you concealed it from me. There’s a lot in this situation that I need to process, Alexander.” Magnus said curtly. But based on his boyfriend face it wasn’t clear enough, though he certainly did look guilty. “If Lydia approached me and told me to kill your brother Max in exchange for giving you immortality, would you want to know? Even if it didn’t involve breaking your laws, which could be reason enough for you to decline doing it, it was someone claiming they knew how to make me mortal. Putting aside the fact that i’ve personally been looking into that topic, it’s _my life_ that was offered. You don’t think i’d need to know about something like that? What if she got vindictive enough to try it out, she certainly has the capacity to. There are few ways of stripping my immortality that doesn’t wind up with me _dead._ ”

Alec’s facial expression showed that he understood, finally, and with a few quick paces Magnus retreated. “I’ll call you when i’m ready to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> The breakup in CoLS always bothered me a bit.
> 
> So they don't break up here, because I already had Magnus do a bit of an 'omg i'm going to be heartbroken' breakdown. So while there will be elements of that over the next chapter, I feel this BAMFy Magnus would want desperately to hear the explanation before his mopey time. He's had centuries of people to deal with, so he talked it out. And asking for space, or to be left alone, isn't a breakup. It's communication, of sorts.
> 
> and stuff.
> 
> comments, kudos, and constructive criticism encouraged!


	9. Offer me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE NOTES AT THE END
> 
>  
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________---

Alec Lightwood was in a surly mood, though for very good reason. He and Magnus had their fight at Camille’s place more than just a few days ago, it was now past a full week and he hadn’t heard a single word. So here he was, in Magnus’ apartment with Izzy and Jace, pacing impatiently.

Eight days and twelve hours ago Magnus had said he needed a few days before they talked. He said he would call when he was ready.  
Five days ago Izzy tried to contact Magnus and received short answers  
Three days ago Magnus stopped responding to text messages after saying that ‘needing time’ included having Izzy and Jace contact

One hour ago Alec and Jace had attempted to find Magnus through tracking but found nothing.

Thirty minutes ago he sent a fire message to Ragnor Fell in hopes of finding an answer to the question of where Magnus was. It was more than just about their fight now… now it was mixed with pure concern. He had no way of knowing if Magnus was alright if he wasn’t responding to messages.

The familiar sight of a portal, though differently colored than Magnus’, appeared and out stepped the equally surly horned Warlock. He was carrying a bag of catfood that Alec was certain he’d gotten without Magnus’ knowledge, since it was not the ornately designed bag. That was a sign that Magnus wasn’t here, and hadn’t been for a day at least…

 

“Ragnor. Thank you for coming.” Alec said, voice tight and professional. Delving into ‘work mode’ was a natural reaction to deal with being uspet. Well, natural for him at least. And he’d had eight straight days of trying to distract himself through work or vigorous training. His eyes flicked to the bag again, and this time Ragnor seemed to notice.

“Ahh, yes. I begrudgingly agreed to make sure the rascally furball is fed for the time being.”

Izzy’s eyebrows rose. “So… Magnus isn’t in New York?”

Alec’s lips pursed, walking next to Ragnor silently as they went to the kitchen to fill Chairman Meow’s bowl.

“Magnus is paying a visit to the Spiral Labrinth.” Ragnor answered, though he looked over to Alec as he said it. “He’s been there for a couple of days.”

“You mean that place actually exists?” Jace said with a sort of a scoff, though it was more out of surprise than anything else. “We learned about it, but aside from it’s name and supposed purpose there’s nothing _at all_ in the records about it.”

“That’s because it’s a place entirely of our own, boy. All Warlocks know if it, know of the location, but revealing it… well there are substantial consequences. No nephilim has been worth _death_ just so they could write a description of it.” Ragnor said, tone so icy that he was surprised it didn’t make Jace shudder. He hadn’t known the answer to the question either, honestly, but it seemed like a pointless question. While he didn’t know Ragnor well, the Warlock seemed to have very little patience for anyone who wasn’t over the age of fifty. And even less for Shadowhunters on top of that.

“Thank you, Ragnor. We were worried.” Izzy spoke up, pulling the huffy Jace back a few steps. “It’s been longer than we thought for him to contact us.”

“ _That_ is an unfortunate side effect of being immortal, i’m afraid. The longer you live, the stranger time seems to pass for you.”

“Why there?” Alec asked, sliding onto the counter, face still pulled into a displeased but contemplative sort of expression.

Ragnor grew quiet as he filled the flowery dish for the cat and then snapped his fingers, the bag disappearing out of sight. He sighed heavily and turned to face the three, chin raising slightly. “Two reasons. The first you can probably guess, since he’s at the central location of all warlock magic. Though i’ve no doubt he would deny that he’s there for it. The second would be to see Tessa Gray.”

Alec could feel Izzy and Jace’s eyes on him, and could feel Jace’s confusion. When he’d told them about the argument, what had happened, he hadn’t mentioned one part of it. Because he wasn’t sure how to handle it himself, honestly. Hope and fear… if it could be boiled down so simply. “When we argued at Camille’s, Magnus said that he’d been looking for a way to break his immortality.”

“Woah.” Jace murmured softly, though Izzy’s gasp showed that they were connecting the dots on what it meant in this particular instance as well. If there was any hope of him finding it, since he didn’t in the Book of the White, it would be there. In the Spiral.

“Can you get him back here? I…. He and I need to talk.”

Ragnor, who once again had fallen quiet, took a short huff of a breath in. “It is my strong belief that what Magnus feels for you is very important. He’s been more alive than I’ve ever seen him… _that_ is why I will convince him back. But you three need to listen very carefully to me.” Ragnor turned to face them, and with a swipe of his finger the three were standing at attention, looking directly at him.

“What he does with his own life is his choice, including subjecting himself to the centuries of pain that will follow your eventual deaths. If any of you risk my friends life, especially in _that_ way, I am more than willing to kill each and every one of you. Accords be damned.” The three simply nodded, because they really had no choice in speaking. While Ragnor certainly fit Magnus’ first description of him, prickly and likes to keep to himself, there was no doubt of the love he felt for Magnus.  
Hell, even Jace could probably see that clearly.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

Magnus stepped through the portal and into his loft only to be greeted by the angry and lecturing mews of Chairman Meow. His hands were unfortunately occupied, so petting the cat would have to wait. “I thought a few days of Ragnor might warm you up more. Forgiveness is a virtue, you know.”

“Magnus?”

He froze mid-step on the way to the bedroom, quite surprised actually to hear Alec’s voice. He saw the blur of motion as the boy sat up from the couch, gracefully hurdling over it to get to him. Magnus honestly wasn’t sure just how long he’d been gone, though it’d been at least a day since Ragnor had appeared to incessantly bother him about going back. He’d lectured him so long that he wasn’t honestly sure what it was about aside from leaving the spiral before he disappears to it for hundreds of years. He was vaguely aware that it was longer than he’d said, and that Ragnor had expressed how worried Alec _and_ the other little nephilim had been over it.

“ _Alexander_ I’m ---” The pang of guilt he felt dissolved away into the air as the strong arms of his boyfriend scooped him up into an overjoyed spin that morphed into a hug then somehow ended with a fervored kiss and Magnus feeling a bit dizzy. Though he wasn’t sure if that was from the kiss or the spinning.

After an unfortunately short amount of time they had to breathe, and Magnus pressed his forehead to Alec’s, eyes shut and feeling exceedingly grateful.

“I’m sorry.” Alec murmured softly. “I thought by not telling you that i’d protect you from her somehow. I know you’re powerful and capable and all of that…. But I also know you’re just as fragile as I am. I didn’t want to see you hurt..I just...”

Magnus smiled, pulling back to look at the face that he’d missed so very much. Alec was getting better with his efforts of communicating, something that Magnus was aware of. Speaking one’s feelings was not a simple feat, especially after being raised in a culture that denounced the importance of emotions.  
Camille’s attempt at separating them hadn’t been easy for either of them. That night came with a lot to process, yes, but with it had come a whole slew of related fears that had sent Magnus into a sort of panic. Perhaps it was the realization of how afraid, how hurt he’d been at seeing Alec show up there. He’d hurt more at that short lived belief of betrayal than he had the hundred and thirty-eight years he spent hurt over Camille. He and Alec were at a point, and beyond a point, where what had come to mind were memories of Tessa and the fear associated with that kind of love. Of the aftermath of losing not only the absolute love of her life, but each hit that struck after. Her children. Grandchildren…. A whole line thought dead until he brought news of Jace.

“I love you, Magnus.”

He cupped Alec’s face in his hands and took a shaky breath in, feeling as if he’d been holding it for ages with the way his chest ached with relief. _“Aku chinta kamu, Alexander.”_ This time he was the one to close the (quite short) distance and kissed him vehemently.

Neither of them stopped when he heard Blondie clear his throat, and Magnus frankly didn’t care if he was subjecting him to a display of their wholehearted love and affection. However the sound of rustling papers next to them _was_ unfortunately enough to get the honey skinned warlock to pull back.

“If I would’ve thought you would try to be helpful, Jace, i’d have portaled you out of here the moment I set eyes on you.” Magnus drawled, stepping away from Alec to snatch the papers that blondie had attempted to pick up from his fallen, terribly strewn, pile.

“That would’ve been impossible for you, Magnus, considering you would’ve had to look somewhere _other_ than Alec for that to happen.” He grinned at the warlock who raised his eyebrow a moment, silently conceding the point to the Harondale boy. “What _is_ all of this anyway?”

“Ah… well these are for Alexander, actually.” Magnus responded, letting a flick of his fingers straighten out the notebook and papers that were still on the floor. “I’d gone to the spiral at first to look into my immortality but… honestly I could probably stay there forever and not get through enough information to touch on the subject. It’s unfortunately not digitized, else I probably could just Find/Search for it. Alas.”

He set the stack on the table gently.   
“These are my memories. Well, some of them. After a profoundly loud lecture from Tessa that she will probably claim was a conversation, I thought of memories that i’d want to tell you. Then it just sort of ...grew. It’s obviously not 400 years of me, but they’re many things that are important to me. Things I feel have shaped me into the irresistibly magnificent creature you see before you.”

It seemed that everyone in the room that wasn't Magnus Bane was completely speechless. He looked between their faces and then ended on Jace, a broad smirk spreading over his features. With a snap a portal appeared quite close to him. "If you don't mind, Mr.Herondale, my boyfriend and I have some catching up to do and _you_ are not invited."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____________________________________________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for your feedback, comments, etc!
> 
> I've got a short list of requests i'm working on. Some that have to do with Camille and Magnus back in the day, the Malec meet that ties into this story, and more.  
> Hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to end it on a bit of a fluffy path.


End file.
